Bi-pedal humanoid robots are known in the art. The bi-pedal robots employ several methods for achieving ambulatory locomotion. One example of a method for achieving bi-pedal ambulatory locomotion is static walking. Static walking describes a method in which the center of mass of the robot is always kept directly above a sole of the robot which is currently touching the ground, thus the robot is always stable. The static walking method requires a processor powerful enough to calculate the centre of mass of the robot at every instant in time.
Another example of a method for achieving bi-pedal ambulatory locomotion is static walking is dynamic walking. In the dynamic walking method the center of mass of the robot is situated outside the sole of the robot, currently touching the ground. The posture of the robot is restored by greatly accelerating a fulcrum in the direction in which the robot has fallen down while the robot is walking. U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,595 B1 issued to Hattori et al., and entitled “Robot and Joint Device for the Same”, is directed to a humanoid robot. The robot includes two arms, a head, two legs for moving the humanoid robot, and a trunk. The trunk is coupled with the arms the head and legs. Each of the legs includes a hip joint yaw axis and its respective actuator, a hip joint pitch axis and its respective actuator, a hip joint roll axis and its respective actuator, a knee joint pitch axis and its respective actuator, an ankle joint pitch axis and its respective actuator, an ankle joint roll axis and its respective actuator, a foot, and a main control section. In accordance with, for example, user commands, the main control section sets the movements of the legs, a zero moment point path, and the movement of the trunk. Then, the main control section sends commands for moving the above-described parts of the robot in accordance with the aforementioned setting.